Ritueel
van dodengeld en yuanbao bij de graven van voorouders, een ritueel tijdens het Ghost Festival in Jiangsu (zie ook voorouderverering)]] sritueel (buiging) van de Fula, 1910]] gooit James LeBron poeder in de lucht]] van jongens in Malawi]] van obsidiaan door haar gepierste tong, een bloedlatingsritueel/mensenoffer dat plaatsvond op 26 of 28 oktober 709]] bezem van een obiaman of bonuman (een ritueelspecialist) wordt gebruikt om boze geesten weg te 'vegen' tijdens rituele dansen, Tropenmuseum]]thumb|[[Rudolfinische keizerskroon, de keuze van bergkristal kan worden toegeschreven aan het geloof dat deze kristallen (ook bij bijvoorbeeld drinkglazen) zouden breken of verkleuren wanneer zij met gif in aanraking kwamen.]] Een ritueel is een serie handelingen die gezien worden als een gebruik en bepaald zijn door achtergrond en cultuur. Rituelen vinden vaak plaats op feest- en gedenkdagen. Sociale psychologie is geïnteresseerd in de interactie met andere leden van de groep tijdens het ritueel, psychoanalyse heeft betrekking op de psyche van individuen en ethologie benadrukt de evolutionaire aard van de rituelen. Ongeacht de specifieke verscheidenheid van sociale rituelen en hun diversiteit in tijd en ruimte, lijkt het bestaan van dergelijke praktijken universeel te zijn. Kenmerken Rituelen zijn uitingen van mens of dier, die in bepaalde omstandigheden herhaald worden. Deze uitingen kunnen bestaan uit enkele elementen maar ook uit een heel scala aan verschillende elementen. -waterritueel]] De elementen waaruit rituelen kunnen bestaan zijn o.a. houding, mimiek, gebaar (mudra), dans, zang, woord, klanken, schreeuwen (joelen, jodelen), fluisteren, eten, vasten, drinken, slachten of zich verwonden (bijvoorbeeld door middel van flagellantie, tatoeage, verbranding, scarificatie, het aanbrengen van piercingen, neus- en oorringen, circumcisie en vrouwenbesnijdenis). Het uiterlijk en het dragen (of de aanwezigheid) van bepaalde voorwerpen (in de vorm van vermomming, beschildering, het dragen van een masker, staf, wapen, hoofdtooi, kroon, mantel en andere attributen) speelt vaak een rol bij rituelen. In elk geval wordt een ritueel gekenmerkt door een herkenbaar patroon. Wensen spelen een rol bij rituelen. Zo zijn er rituelen bij het doen van een wens, zoals het uitblazen van kaarsjes en het zingen van een lied bij een verjaardag. Ook het heffen van een glas en het klinken van kristal bij een heildronk zijn rituelen. Bepaalde gebeurtenissen vragen om rituelen, zoals het doen van een wens als men een vallende ster ziet of het verbranden van foto´s bij het eindigen van een relatie. Rituelen lijken op vaste gewoontes. Ze hebben het echter in zich dat men meent er niet meer buiten te kunnen. Zo kan een blokje om voor het slapen gaan een vaste gewoonte zijn. Als men gaat denken dat men zonder dat blokje om niet goed zal kunnen slapen, dan wordt het een geritualiseerde gewoonte. Rituelen zijn heel belangrijk. Het vertrouwde karakter van het ritueel is van belang, zowel voor een individuele persoon, die zich erdoor op zijn/haar gemak voelt, als voor een samenleving, waarbinnen de (gedeelde) rituelen een bindmiddel tussen de personen zijn. File:Sepik River initiations 1975, 6.JPG|Een initiatieritueel, scarificatie in Papua Nieuw Guinea, 1975 File:Kayan woman with neck rings.jpg|Een Kayanvrouw met nekringen File:Lirongfrau mit lang ausgedehntenOgrläppchen.jpg|Lirongvrouw met uitgezakte oorlellen door de ´oorringen´, 1900 Bestand:Kutia kondh woman 3.jpg|Adivasivrouw met piercingen en tatoeages Rituelen in culturen thumb|left|[[Sioux Ghost Dance, 1894]] In elke cultuur komen rituelen voor. Vooral bij belangrijke fasen in het leven zoals geboorte, de overgang naar volwassenheid, huwelijk, religieuze en sociale verbintenissen en de dood. Maar ook als een persoon een nieuwe weg wil gaan en opnieuw wil beginnen. Zo werd vroeger de voordeur alleen gebruikt om een dode weg te dragen, zie ook doodweg. In zijn eenvoudigste vorm kan een ritueel een bijna onmerkbaar knikken met het hoofd zijn. Als ander uiterste kan het een dagen- en nachtenlang durende, uitputtende gebeurtenis zijn waarbij afwisselend wordt gemediteerd en gevast op het ene moment en dan weer wordt overgegaan tot het gebruik van drugs (zoals bijvoorbeeld alcohol, vliegenzwam, piment, soma, ibogaïne, ayahuasca en salvia divinorum), opzwepende dansen, seksuele uitspattingen, orgieën, zelfkastijding, zelfverminking en offeren aan de goden. Hoewel de bekendste rituelen die uit kerkdiensten zijn, is een ritueel niet per se godsdienstig. Niet-religieuze mensen kennen ook rituelen. Ook in bedrijven komen ze voor, bijvoorbeeld als iemand een jubileum heeft bereikt. In de westerse religies kan als voorbeeld genomen worden de mis van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk met voorgeschreven gebeden, het knielen en staan en zitten op bepaalde momenten zoals bij een huwelijk, het opheffen van een kelk, het tonen van een stuk zuurdesembrood en het drinken van wijn en eten en zegenen van dat brood. Rituelen hebben invloed op de psyche van de mens omdat ze vaak aansluiten bij het archetype volgens Jung. In de psychologie worden bepaalde vormen van compulsief gedrag ook rituelen genoemd. In Suriname vermengde de Afrikaanse voodoo zich met allerlei indianenrituelen, waaruit het huidige winti ontstond. Er zijn wereldwijd talloze mengvormen van rituelen die uit verschillende culturen zijn ontstaan, zoals bij Kwanzaa. Rituele voorwerpen Rituele voorwerpen worden vaak gezien als ´bezield´, zie fetisj. * Totems * Bepaalde wapens, zoals de kris (denk aan 'iemand tot ridder slaan' met een zwaard) * Bepaalde maskers en andere hoofdbedekking (zoals een kroon, diadeem, tulband, infula of hoofdtooi, capite velato betekent in de Romeinse religie met ritueel bedekt hoofd) * Bepaalde muziekinstrumenten (zoals de maracas, snorrebot, sjofar, morin khuur, drum, trom, kulintang, klankschaal en gong - zie ook Gong-cultuur) * Toverstaf, staf en andere attributen (zoals een spinrok, scepter en de vajra) * Bepaalde ringen en andere sieraden * Kleding en riemen, gordels en gespen, zoals een koningsmantel, gebedskleed of een cingulum * Lampen (zoals een kaars, olielamp, lantaarn en een lampion) * Voorwerpen zoals ovens, drinkhoornen, glazen, kommen, schalen, stoelen, kleden, badkuipen (zoals de perirrhanterion) * Poppen en beelden (zoals de Stadsreus, Wicker Man of zoals gebruikt bij voodoo) * Gebedsmolens Afbeeldingen File:Gold Poporo Quimbaya lime container2007.jpg|Deze container voor kalk werd gebruikt bij het ritueel kauwen van cocabladeren, Colombia File:Ritual wine container in shape of owl, Shang Dynasty.jpg|Rituele wijncontainer in de vorm van een uil, Shang-dynastie File:Gu wine vessel from the Shang Dynasty (2nd version).jpg|Rituele houder voor wijn uit de Shang-dynastie File:4 porcelain ritual water vessels Asian Art Museum SF.JPG|Vier perceleinen waterkannen, 1736-1795, Asian Art Museum in San Francisco File:5938-Linxia-County-Daxiahe-valley-new-temple-ritual-furnace.jpg|Taoïstische rituele oven, China File:Kagenkei GongStand Kofukuji.JPG|Replica (uit de 12e - 13e eeuw) van de rituele standaard van een gong File:Bronze ritual bell, Western Zhou Dynasty.jpg|Rituele bronzen klok/bel uit de Zhou-dynastie File:SB - Altay shaman with gong.jpg|Sjamaan (Altaj) met tamtam File:WLANL - MicheleLovesArt - Tropenmuseum - Kris Van Knaud (6046-1).jpg|De kris van Knaud, Tropenmuseum File:Ritual implements.gif|Wapens die gebruikt worden voor rituele magie, 1674 File:Scissors turkey.jpg|Rituele schaar uit (huidig) Turkije File:Nias shield.jpg|Ritueel schild, Nias File:Couperet rituel Népal Guimet 2718.jpg|Ritueel hakmes uit Nepal, Musée Guimet, Parijs File:Baga shrine figure.jpg|Schrijnfiguur uit Guinee File:Ecuador ritual stool.JPG|Rituele stoel uit Ecuador File:Musée Cernuschi - ritual objects.JPG|Rituele objecten in een museum in Parijs File:'Patola' (ritual heirloom cloth) from Gujarat, India, late 18th or early 19th century.jpg|Patola; ritueel kleed uit India File:Maori mask.JPG|Masker van de Maori (met Tā moko) File:WeeMask.jpg|Masker uit Ivoorkust (met o.a. tekenen van oudere scarificatie, tanden, haar, stof en bellen) File:Tropenmuseum Bisj-palen.jpg|Bisjpalen, ritueel houtsnijwerk (begrafenispalen) uit Indonesië, Tropenmuseum File:COLLECTIE TROPENMUSEUM Een pedanda (priester) van Selat bij het zuiveringsceremonieel Metjaru op een huiserf in Selat Bali TMnr 10001204.jpg|Een pedanda (priester) van Selat bij het zuiveringsceremonieel Metjaru op een huiserf in Selat, Bali]] Rituele plaatsen thumb|[[heks (persoon)|Heksenexperiment op de Blocksberg, juni 1932 (klik op afbeelding voor meer informatie)]] ]] Er zijn veel verschillende soorten rituele plaatsen bekend over de wereld. In Europa zijn Kyöpelinvuori, Blockula, de Blocksberg en het Zwarte Woud bekend uit heksenprocessen. In Ierland is Tara bekend, hier werden de Hoge Koningen gekroond. Bestand:COLLECTIE TROPENMUSEUM Barong dansvoorstelling op Gunung Kawi bij Tampaksiring TMnr 60023821.jpg|Barong dansvoorstelling op Gunung Kawi Bestand:Arnold Böcklin Il bosco sacro.jpg|Il bosco sacro (boomheiligdom), 1882 Bestand:COLLECTIE TROPENMUSEUM Een Europese man zit naast een heilige steen in de vorm van een huisje en rookt een sigaret TMnr 10001095.jpg|Een Europese man zit naast een heilige steen in de vorm van een huisje en rookt een sigaret, 1934-1938 File:Dragon Hill 1 db.jpg|Dragon Hill nabij White Horse Hill, volgens de legende versloeg Saint George hier de draak File:Tapodarama.jpg|Hindoes baden in de hete bron van de Lakshminarayan tempel in Rajgir File:Ritualcircle.jpg|Rituele cirkel File:Korea-Naksansa 2187-07 roof tiles.JPG|Ritueel dak File:Kayasan08.JPG|Sangwangbong, Zuid-Korea File:Belintash-stonecuts-2.JPG|Het rituele plateau van Belintash, Bulgarije File:Sankt Paul Zellbach Lingam Felsen 10052008 71.jpg|Lingam bij Sankt Paul Zellbach File:Misogi Harai Waterfall.JPG|Misogi Harai waterval, Japan File:Sankt Goenitz Haulofen 10052008 82.jpg|Sankt Goenitz Haulofen, Oostenrijk File:WLANL - 23dingenvoormusea - Mikwe.jpg|De mikwe in het Joods Historisch Museum stamt uit het jaar 1752 File:Pilgrimage breaking coconuts.jpg|Op deze trap worden kokosnoten gebroken en tekens aangebracht tijdens de pelgrimage File:Gange.jpg|Mensen baden in de Ganges File:Ausschnitt Brockenkarte C. E. Nehse.jpg|Plattegrond van de verschillende rituele plaatsen van heksen op de Blocksberg, 1849 Verschillende vormen , mozaiek in Knossos (replica)]]thumb|Het springen over een vuur tijdens [[Noroez, Istanboel]] de vuurdanser uit Nieuw Guinea]] de dans]] begint met het ritueel van het gooien van de kousenband, 1952]] ]] . Dit wordt ook wel Wentidansi of Wentipee bij de ndyuka genoemd. De dansers prepareren hun lichaam met kruiden en zijn daardoor in staat om door het vuur te dansen. Terwijl ze muziek maken (slaan op de Apinti, zingen en dansen) is het mogelijk dat de danseres in trance raken. Deze dans wordt alleen uitgevoerd bij speciale gelegenheden, Suriname, 1948, Tropenmuseum]] ]] * Voorouderverering * Surinaamse doodsrituelen * Ghost Dance * Bloedlatingsritueel * Iets inschenken, een glas heffen en/of iets drinken, zoals bij toearegthee, kraamanijs of een theeceremonie * Sanké mon * Vimbuza * Oku-noto no Aenokoto * Mak Yong * Gelede * Makishi-maskerade * Kankurang * Rituelen in het boeddhisme * Carnaval is oorspronkelijk een omkeringsritueel, zie ook Maslenitsa * Kula * Vruchtbaarheidsrite * Zoenoffer * Vuurlopen * Nestinarstvo * Stiersprong, zie ook stierenvechten * Verblijf in een zweethut * Ganstrekken * Kagami Biraki * Inwijdingsritueel * Een groet (zoals een Zonnegroet, het schudden van een hand, de knik met het hoofd, het opsteken van of zwaaien met een hand, het omleggen van een lei, een buiging of je hoofddeksel afnemen) * Rite de passage * Mensenoffer * Proosten * Hula * Sadhana * Het aanbrengen van Tā moko (een vorm van scarificatie) * Het aanbrengen van bepaalde tatoeages * Ommegang * Neptunusritueel, bij het oversteken van de evenaar * Wichelarij * Waarzeggerij * Handoplegging * Taipingqingjiao * Mak Yong * Vimbuza * Urtiin Duu * Danoje * Sbek Thom * Căluşari * Het lopen met vuur (bijvoorbeeld fakkels, lampionnen), zoals bij Sint Maarten * Molimo-ritueel van de Mbuti * Equus october * Koppermaandag * Dauwtrappen * Het leggen van de eerste steen * Kamerschieten * Het naakte vragenvuur * Twaalf druiven * Ridderslag * Het geven van een geschenk, zoals een speculaaspop of zoorholt * Ontgroening * Kukeri * Metworstrennen * Regendans * Mevlevi-dhikr * Limbo * Gule Wamkulu * Ijele-maskerade * Koshikijima no Toshidon * Een kruis maken met as op het voorhoofd op Aswoensdag * Winti-prei * Strooien of gooien van goederen (zoals as, confetti, rijst, kruiden, pepernoten) * Ganggangsullae * Kora * Koppensnellen * Aarti * Play-off baard * Perang Poepoetan * Mikwe * Actus * Bainian * Absoute * Woedoe * Hieros gamos * Bloedarend * Tayammum * Pyebaek * Autodafe * Planten van de Meiboom * De handschoen gooien en oppakken (een openingsritueel, zie tweegevecht) * Het ritueel van Anda * Kathakali * Haka * Fordicidia * Bruidroof * Sbek Thom, zowel het maken van de 'poppen' als het spel * Cheoyongmu * Seppuku * Dans van Rangda en Barong * Labuhan * Kecak * Afkloppen * Slametan * Salat (islam) Afbeeldingen File:Brudershaft.jpg|Broederschapsritueel, zie proosten File:DSCFsanjuandelasalud.JPG|Ommegang File:Korean Confucianism-Chugyedaeje-02.jpg|Ritueel uit het confucianisme File:Oferenda.jpg|Ritueel offer File:Bundesarchiv Bild 183-62162-0009, Feier in einem Kulturhaus.jpg|Mensen klinken de glazen, zie proosten File:Deposition - Holzschnitt 16. Jahrhundert.jpg|Initiatieritueel met slijpsteen uit de 16e eeuw File:WickerManIllustration.jpg|Een vruchtbaarheidsritueel met de Keltische Wicker Man, 18e eeuw File:Russian Rodnover ritual.png|Rodnoverritueel, Rusland File:Kulintang 07.jpg|Kulintang bij een genezingsritueel File:Korean Royal Ancestral Ritual Music-Jongmyo Jeryeak-01.jpg|Jongmyo jeryeak, rituele muziek (voorouderverering) File:A woman makes a cursing ritual ceremony.jpg|Een vrouw tijdens een vervloekingsritueel, Hokusai, Katsushika（葛飾北斎) (1760–1849) File:Schect.jpg|De rituele slacht van dieren, Joods ritueel, vijftiende eeuw Trivia (maagdelijke, heilige) meisjes in trance, ze dansen met hun ogen dicht de vrije bewegingen uit hun visioen. Mannen en vrouwen begeleiden de meisjes. Na het ritueel worden de meisjes uit hun trance gehaald en met heilig water gezegend, Bali]] voert het ritueel van het samen aansnijden van de bruidstaart uit]] huwelijk]] * In de Indiculus superstitionum et paganiarum worden bepaalde heidense rituelen rond doden afgekeurd. * Er wordt gepoogd rituelen te behouden, zo worden bepaalde rituelen beschermd door de plaatsing op de Lijst van Meesterwerken van het Orale en Immateriële Erfgoed van de Mensheid van UNESCO. * In verschillende Azteekse codices (zoals de Codex Borgia, de Codex Borbonicus, de Codex Ríos, de Codex Vaticanus B, de Codex Ixtlilxochitl en de Codex Magliabechiano) worden rituelen beschreven. Zie ook * Ceremonie * Traditie * Volkscultuur * Bijgeloof * Europees Trefpunt voor Wereldreligies * Godsdienstig gedrag * Ritueelbegeleiding * Rituelen (boek) * Satanisch ritueel misbruik * Het trieste der tropen * Zondebok * Paringsdans * Tengzug Shrines * Feesten en rituelen tijdens de lente Categorie:Ritueel Categorie:Religie ar:شعيرة ast:Ritual ca:Ritual cs:Rituál da:Ritual de:Ritual en:Ritual eo:Ritualo es:Ritual et:Rituaal fa:آیین fi:Rituaali he:פולחן ja:儀式 lt:Ritualas mk:Обред no:Rituale pl:Rytuał pt:Ritual ro:Ritual simple:Ritual sr:Ритуал sv:Ritual ta:சடங்கு uk:Ритуал zh:仪式